


Screaming Freedom

by ellia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, D/s, Flogging, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley helps Xander get past the last of his inhibitions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming Freedom

** Screaming Freedom **

 

The whispered words of the spell are the last thing Xander hears. It's incredibly disconcerting, how completely _silent_, silence is. He chuckles to himself at the ridiculousness of his thoughts, then freezes when he realises he can't hear the sound.

 

He feels more vulnerable than he ever has before, he's not tied down, can call a halt to this whenever he wants, but he's incredibly nervous about what's to come. He trusts Wesley not to push him too far, he knows the other man loves him, wants him to be happy, and that's enough to keep him in place for now.

 

There's a video camera in the corner of the room, and Xander knows it's recording already. Wesley set it up earlier in the evening; he wants Xander to watch the tape when they're done. Wants him to see and hear himself the way Wesley sees him, his lover thinks that will help him past the last of his inhibitions. But just the thought of seeing and hearing himself like that is enough to make Xander blush with shame.

 

He's kneeling on their bed, legs spread wide, forehead pressed to the covers. His eyes are covered with a thick cloth and there's a thin black collar buckled tight around his neck. Waiting like this is always hard for him, the anticipation ties him up in knots, leaves him feeling nervous and exposed.

 

He jumps a little when he feels a hand smooth down the length of his back; he'd no idea Wesley had gotten that close to him. He's starting to realise just how much he usually relies on his hearing. There's no rustling of clothing, or soft footfalls to indicate his lover's position in the room. No words to tell him what's going to happen, no breathing sounds for him to focus on, and it's only the feel of Wesley's hand caressing his skin that stops him from panicking.

 

A line of fire spreads across his ass, and he can't stop himself from squealing at the sudden pain. There's a second strike, then a third and fourth in quick succession. He knows that burning sensation, knows that Wesley's using a leather strap to colour his ass.

 

He can't hear the leather whistling through the air, doesn't get that split-second warning he usually relies on, and Wesley's keeping an irregular rhythm, keeping him off balance. Alternating strikes and caresses, dragging moans and screams from Xander's lips.

 

Normally he tries to keep quiet, he gets so embarrassed by the way getting whipped like this turns him on. So he bites down on his lips, trying to keep the words and pleas inside, hating the way he sounds when he's begging and needy. It makes him feel weak, even though he knows he shouldn't care.

 

That's why Wesley had wanted to do this, he hates that Xander hides anything from him, wants to hear every beautiful sound he wrings from Xander's body. And it's working, Xander can feel his lips moving, his mouth's open, in his head he can see the words taking shape, can feel every moan and groan he makes. But he can't hear them, it's like they're only happening in his head, and for some reason that cuts through his feelings of shame.

 

He gives into the sensations he's feeling, lets the pleasure and pain sweep him away, lets himself fall, until nothing matters but the kiss of leather and the touch of his Master's hand.

 

It's incredible, more intense than anything he's ever known, he's flying, leaning back into every touch, wanting, _needing,_ more. His cock's already achingly hard, and he's pretty sure that he's going to come embarrassingly quickly once he's touched. He's panting hard, screaming and begging for more, he's no longer capable of caring what he sounds like; then suddenly, everything stops.

 

He feels the strap land on the bed next to his leg, then _nothing_. No more pain, no touches, nothing to indicate that his lover is even still in the room. The silence and the waiting start to make him nervous all over again, he says Wesley's name, or at least he thinks he does. With the spell still in place, he's no idea if his voice sounded anywhere but inside his head.

 

He sighs with relief when he feels the bed dip with the weight of Wesley's body. There's a sweet kiss pressed to the nape of his neck, and then Wesley grips his hip and pushes into Xander's willing body. He's given no time to adjust to the stretch and burn; Wesley starts moving immediately, deep hard thrusts that scrape his prostate with every stroke.

 

He's pulled up onto his knees, leaning back against Wesley's chest, and the blindfold is ripped from his head. He can see the camera with its flashing light straight in front of him, but he's too far gone to care how he looks or sounds. He's desperate for release, he's begging Wesley to touch him, to give him permission to come. He can feel Wesley's mouth against his neck. Can feel his lips moving and forming words that Xander can't hear, and he's not sure how much more of this he can take.

 

When Wesley reaches round and grasps his cock, he screams in relief, thrusting into the strong grip, shoving back against Wesley's cock, driving himself closer and closer to completion. He feels Wesley bottom out inside him, feels teeth bite down on his neck; and the sudden stiffness of his lover's body. Then there's a feeling of wet warmth filling his ass, and Wesley's hand is moving faster over his cock.

 

Strong fingers twisting and flexing around his length, then flicking over the head, it's enough to drive Xander out of his head, and it only takes a couple more seconds for him to spill over Wesley's hands.

 

He's completely fucked out, and when Wesley pulls free of his body, he just collapses down onto the bed. He's vaguely aware of Wesley fetching a warm cloth and cleaning them both up, but he's too wrung out to even open his eyes, never mind say thank you.

 

When he finally gets himself together, he's alone in the room. Without his hearing he's no way of knowing where Wesley is right now, rolling over he sees that the camera has been hooked up to the television in the corner of the room, and he realises that Wesley probably isn't done with him yet.

 

Wesley walks back in, and climbs into the bed, wrapping Xander in his arms, and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He pulls back a little, and picks up the spell book from the dresser. For a couple of seconds Xander just stares at his moving lips, uncertain what's going on.

 

It's such a shock when he hears Wesley's voice saying, "You did very well Xander, I'm so proud of you," that he almost doesn't respond.

 

"It felt incredible, so intense," Xander isn't quite sure how to articulate everything he'd felt, struggles to find the right words to tell Wesley how much he'd enjoyed everything that happened.

 

Welsy just pulls Xander back against his chest, twisting his head round so they can share a deep kiss, before picking up the remote from the dresser. Wrapping his arms around Xander's waist, he clicks the start button, and then whispers, "I know you're tired, but I thought you'd like a movie before we got to sleep."


End file.
